Music
by Daidairo
Summary: AU Rinoa has always loved music. To her, it is something to enjoy. But when she enters the prestigious music school known as Balamb Garden, she meets someone who feels the exact opposite; to him, music is but an occupation.
1. Chapter I: The School of Music

**Music**

**Summary – **(AU) Rinoa has always loved music. To her, it is something to enjoy. But when she enters the prestigious music school known as Balamb Garden, she meets someone who feels the exact opposite; to him, music is but an occupation.

**Author's Notes** – Written because music is one of the most wonderful things in the world, and so is Final Fantasy VIII. Hopefully this attempt at a romance-centered fic will work out better than my previous one.

Warning, if you don't like songfics, you might want to skip parts. I wrote this with the idea that one day, a cosplay group will turn it into a musical… Anyway, rather than making it awkward and disrupt the flow of the story, I'll try to keep it as believable as possible.

**Disclaimer – **If I owned Final Fantasy VIII, there would be a remake by now. I also do not own the songs I use in this chapter, and the credits for them are below. I do not claim to play every instrument that I will mention in this fic, so if you play the instrument and feel indignant about any blatant inaccuracies I have made, feel free to yell at me and tell me what is correct. XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter I – The School of Music  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you are, Miss! Balamb Garden!"

She opened the door of the taxicab and looked up in wonder. At the large, beautiful building in front of her. Balamb Garden, her new school. It stood tall and proud against the bright blue sky, and excitement bubbled up within her. She watched as a small crowd of people pushed their way towards the school, dragging trunks and luggage behind them, yelling and shouting all the time.

"Miss? Miss? You'll have time to gawk later, now you'd better get your things out before I drive off with them!"

Rinoa gave a start as the cab driver laughed at her awestruck expression. Smiling rather sheepishly, she pulled a black case out from where she had been sitting and followed him to the back of the cab, where he opened the trunk and lifted out her two bags. Arranging them so she could carry everything comfortably, Rinoa then took out her small blue purse and handed the driver his payment, with a generous tip. Then she took firm hold of her belongings, and walked towards the school.

It grew bigger as she walked closer, and soon began to look slightly intimidating. The noisy crowd that was walking around her didn't help, either. Swallowing, she made her way to the security guard at the front gate, and nervously handed him her registration papers.

"Rinoa-Caraway-Heartilly-first-year-student-Go-through-the-gates-and-head-into-the-central-building-You-will-meet-an-instructor-there-who-will-tell-you-what-to-do-next-Welcome-to-Balamb-Garden."

This was rambled out in one breath, as if the security guard had it permanently keyed into his head, and was spitting it out the way a computer produced information. Thankfully, Rinoa understood most of it, and entered through the electronic gates that opened when the security guard tapped a button.

Trying not to look _too_ lost, Rinoa moved towards the open doors of the central building. To her relief, there were a handful of students hesitating on the doorstep, looking as clueless as she felt. Rinoa knew that they were waiting for someone else to go first, and if nobody did, they'd be stuck there for hours. Smiling nervously, she stepped forward and entered through the set of double doors.

The tentative footsteps behind her told her that she was right; they preferred to have someone to follow. Grinning slightly, Rinoa continued on down the path until she reached a sort of hall.

Shaped like a circle, it had six corridors leading out of the hall. A flight of stairs in the center led to a glass elevator that disappeared into the high ceiling. Green plants lined every walkway, bringing a pleasant, natural feel to the otherwise manmade environment. Water fountains filled the place, though the splash of water could barely be heard over the noise of the students in the hall.

Rinoa felt awestruck as her deep brown eyes took in every detail. The place was beautiful, so very beautiful. A garden, like the name implied. She was so fortunate to be accepted as a student. As she bowed her head slightly and thanked her lucky stars, her attention was captured by a young woman standing in the middle of the path.

She had long blond hair and serious blue eyes. An air of confidence radiated from her, and as she eyed the new students quietly, they instinctively grew quieter and stood up straighter.

_She must be an instructor,_ Rinoa thought. _But…_ _she looks so… young!_ She was willing to bet that this regal young lady was not more than two years her senior.

Then the lady smiled. She suddenly looked a lot friendlier, like an older sister of some sort.

"Welcome to Balamb Garden, where music is our life," she said in a clear, low voice. "I am Quistis Trepe, one of the instructors here. I hope that you will find your school years here enjoyable. For now, please come to me to sign your attendance on this list and collect your dormitory room numbers. Each of you will be sharing with a roommate, and any request for changes will need to go through the Head of First Years, whom you will meet later."

One by one, the five students came up and found their names on the list that Instructor Trepe held. Each received a little card with their names and a number on it.

Instructor Trepe raised a hand and waved to the elevator. "The dormitory lies on the path just behind that elevator. Walk around the fountains and you'll reach an open corridor. Just follow it until you reach a fork, labeled 'Male' and 'Female'. There will be signboards around to guide you to your dormitory rooms.

"You will be staying in the same room for all your years here in Balamb Garden. There will be cleaners in every two mornings to keep the dust and dirt away, but you must look after your rooms properly. One bathroom is attached to every room, and any towels or laundry you wish to have washed should be put in the bathtub before you leave for lessons every morning.

"Now, go, meet your roommates, and gather back here at 12 o'clock sharp. Punctuality is very important here. Once again, welcome to Balamb Garden."

Instructor Trepe finally ended her little speech, and waved them towards the dormitory. Giving a bow, Rinoa trotted off with her little group to walk around the circular paths. As she left, she heard the instructor start her speech again for another group of students that had just wandered in.

_Poor Instructor Trepe. Imagine having to repeat that whole thing multiple times._ Rinoa could not imagine doing it herself, though she had no problems with singing the same song multiple times. Smiling wryly, she walked behind the elevator and moved down the open corridor.

Green bushes and bright flowers decorated the short walls that closed off the corridor from the courtyard. Two openings further down allowed entrance to the grassy area just outside the passage. Wondering at the lack of current students walking around, Rinoa turned to the 'Female' path at the fork. She glanced at her little card, whispered "Delphinus 07", and kept her eyes on the hanging signboards as she moved.

The female dormitories had three different sections: Cassiopeia, Delphinus, and Virgo. Delphinus seemed to have twenty separate rooms. Rinoa went cautiously to room number 7, where the door was half open. Poking her head in slightly, she blinked as her eyes met the bright green ones of another girl.

The girl jumped up with a squeal and rushed over, grabbing Rinoa by the arm and dragging her into the room excitedly. Her short auburn hair bounced up and down as she moved, giving her the appearance of an enthusiastic little girl dressed as a buttercup.

"You must be Rinoa! I saw your name on your bed! I'm Selphie Tilmitt, and I'm so glad we're finally here at Balamb Garden!" she cried. She had a warm, friendly smile and a dimple that danced in her cheek. Her eyes were so warm and sweet that Rinoa couldn't help smiling back at this energetic girl.

"Hello, Selphie, it's nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly. And I'm happy to be here too."

"I've loved music ever since I was small and my parents brought me to a concert. I didn't think I was good enough for Balamb at first, but now I'm here, I'm finally here, and I can't BELIEVE how lucky I am!" Selphie cried bouncing up and down. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and Rinoa felt the same excitement creeping into her.

Yes, she too loved music, and it was nothing short of a miracle that she was now in this famous school. Selphie laughed out loud in delight and began to dance Rinoa around the room. Her feet were light and agile, and Rinoa was soon breathless with trying to keep up in the random little dance, as they sang a random little tune.

"We're here at Bala-amb! We're here at Bala-amb! We're here at Bala-amb!"

"Selphie, stop. We have to unpack and meet Instructor Trepe back at the fountains!" Rinoa gasped, collapsing onto the floor.

"Entrance Hall. That place is called the Entrance Hall," Selphie chirped. "I was halfway done when you arrived."

Turning to her open suitcase, she proceeded to continue unpacking. Or rather, to drag everything out and throw them higgledy piggledy around. Grinning, Rinoa stood up and finally looked around her room.

It wasn't very big, yet it had enough space for them to do that little jig around without bumping into anything. The walls and ceiling were ivory in colour, and the reddish brown mahogany door stood out against them. A bluish grey carpet covered every inch of the floor. Two oak cupboards stood by one wall, and on either side of them were two twin-sized white beds, covered with soft white duvets. A small nightstand stood beside each bed, with a small dolphin-shaped table lamp on top.

Selphie saw her surveying the room and grinned. "Beautiful, isn't it? So luxurious! And the beds, they're so…" She jumped on hers. "Sooooft!"

Rinoa laughed. Yes, it was a beautiful room. Though it wasn't much compared to her own room, she had already learnt that not everyone lived in a huge mansion. And she wasn't going to complain about this lovely place. Opening her luggage, she began to unpack quickly.

"I say, Rinoa, what have you prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" she asked absently, wondering why one of her socks had suddenly disappeared.

"The Orientation Show-Off Show! Haven't you heard of it?"

Rinoa turned quickly, her long black hair swinging. "No, I haven't. What is it about?"  
_Oh no, what have I missed out now?_

"Well, it's not supposed to be anything much. See, when we introduce ourselves to the other first year students later, we're supposed to give a short and simple performance. Partly as an introduction, and partly to let the teachers around see what we can do," Selphie explained. "They told me to prepare something when I completed the final round of the auditions."

"I wasn't told anything like that," Rinoa said, beginning to feel slightly anxious. She could perform at average standard – at least, she hoped she could – but she still wasn't very used to performing alone. Not that she would breakdown or have hysterics like the extreme cases; just that she might falter and make a couple of mistakes.

"Well, never mind!" Selphie said cheerfully, patting her on the shoulder. "It doesn't have to be anything professional, really."

Rinoa smiled slightly. "How about you, Selphie? What are you doing for the… uh, Show-Off Show?"

"Weeeell… I uh… On the way here I prepared something, but it's probably not that good, so I'll stick to an old song," Selphie said quickly, hurriedly stuffing a small yellow notebook under her table lamp.

Rinoa raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "You wrote a song?"

"It's not really that good," Selphie said, looking slightly embarrassed. It was the first time since they met a few minutes ago that Rinoa had seen an expression other than "joy" on her face, and she smiled.

"I'm sure it's not bad, let me have a look!" she grabbed the notebook and flipped it open, even as Selphie grabbed her arm and protested.

"'We're Gonna Find It'. Go on, sing a little," Rinoa urged. "It looks nice."

Selphie hesitated, and then smiled nervously.

_"But it's alright  
Cause we just might  
Find a way that's true…"  
_  
Selphie's voice was that of a contralto, warm and light. The melody she wrote was catchy, and Rinoa found herself humming along.

_"Can't go back so we gotta go on  
We'll stick together staying strong  
There's a golden castle in our mind  
And someday soon  
We're gonna find it…"  
_  
Selphie stopped. "Rinoa! You have such a nice voice!"

Rinoa smiled, looking shy. "You think so?"

"I knew you were a singer as soon as I heard you speak. Breathe from the diaphragm, and out from the top of your head!" Selphie exclaimed dramatically. "But I didn't expect this really… nice voice."

Rinoa grinned ruefully. "It's not great, I know."

"Well, perhaps not," Selphie said honestly. "Not professional, but it's… nice. Hey, I know!"

"Know what?"

"You can sing with me!"

"What?"

"This song sounds like it'll be more suited for a duet, doesn't it? Come on, it'll be fun!"

"What? What?"

"If we start arranging it now… we should have just enough time to learn it before we meet Instructor Trepe! Come on!"

_Oh… boy… _Rinoa shook her head, and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zell Dincht, and I'm a drummer!" the young man announced. He waved two drumsticks in the air, gave a dramatic bow, and leapt over to the drum set in the corner of the jamming room.

Then he started his little performance. Fast and loud, it made most of the other students move to the rhythm. Instructor Trepe watched him approvingly.

Rinoa closed her eyes. This drummer was amazing. She could see a story in his drumbeats, of heroes, battling their foes as their armour clinked and their horses stomped. Music truly was magical, especially when performed by these people, who truly _knew_ the music.

Instructor Trepe had brought them to one of the practice rooms, where a large array of instruments lay around. As Selphie had mentioned, she had made the students introduce themselves with music.

Rinoa had never received formal training as a child, and only knew a little bit about drums. Still, she could tell that this Zell Dincht had extraordinary talent, and she happily bobbed her head along to the music.

Zell ended his solo by fading out on the ride cymbal, and a chorus of applause rose. He spun one drumstick in his right hand, grinning. Hopping out of his seat, he struck a dramatic pose before Instructor Trepe shooed him away.

She waved another student forward. He smiled, showing white, even teeth as he stepped forward.

Rinoa stared at him curiously. He was tall, very tall. Long, wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, sapphire eyes and a charming smile. He reminded Rinoa of a term she had often read of: 'Lady Killer'.

"I am Irvine Kinneas," he said in a low, growly voice that Rinoa suspected was put on. Quite a few girls in the group sat up with interest, their eyes fixed on him even after he reverted to his real voice.

"My instrument of choice is the bass, and today, let me bring to you a cover of the song 'That Thing You Do'."

He grabbed the electric bass lying by the side, already set up. Switching on the amplifier next to it, he adjusted a few knobs and checked the sound before he began.

It was a commercial song, interesting and catchy, and a few students began to clap along.

_"You, doing that thing you do  
Breaking my heart into a million pieces  
Like you always do  
And you don't mean to be cruel  
You never even knew about the heartache  
I've been going through_

Cause it hurts me so just to see you, girl  
Around with someone new  
And if I know you you're doing that thing  
Everyday just doing that thing  
I can't take you doing that thing you do…"

Very charming voice, pleasant to the ear. Applause and a few random cheers came, and Irvine struck a pose like Zell did, except that his was a lot more flamboyant than Zell's.

"How flashy," Selphie muttered.

"But he's good, isn't he?" Rinoa asked, smiling. He seemed like an interesting person to get to know.

"Yes, he is. Doesn't mean he's not a show-off," Selphie replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Rinoa laughed. Instructor Trepe then beckoned to Selphie, who grabbed Rinoa's hand and stood up.

Suddenly, Rinoa didn't feel so happy anymore. These students were amazing. Highly talented. What if she made a fool of herself? Or worse, what if she ruined Selphie's song?

Selphie smiled at her suddenly worried face, then passed her a classical guitar lying in a corner.

"Don't worry, Rinoa. Just enjoy this," she whispered. Then she raised her voice. "Good afternoon, everyone! I'm Selphie Tilmitt, and this is Rinoa Heartilly. We bring you an original composition called 'We're Gonna Find It!'"

Selphie's own shyness seemed to have faded away. She was a born performer, who did best when she had an audience. Once again, Rinoa felt inspired by Selphie's big smile and clear voice.

_That's right. Enjoy. Music is fun._ Her fingers strummed an E major 7 chord.

Selphie's voice began. Sweet, energetic, and light.

_"Here we are, far from home  
A little bit hungry and a little alone  
But it's alright, yes it's alright…"  
_  
Rinoa joined in, harmonizing cleanly.

_"Cause in this room, there might be friends  
Can't see yet how this story ends  
But it's all right, yes it's alright  
We can start anew_

Can't go back, so we gotta go on  
We'll stick together staying strong  
There's a golden castle in my mind  
And some day soon, we're gonna find it

We're gonna find  
The perfect place for us to be  
Hear our melody set free  
Climb the highest mountain just to see  
To see

Can't go back, so we gotta go on  
We'll stick together staying strong  
There's a golden castle in my mind  
And some day soon, we're gonna find it  
We're gonna find it  
We're gonna find it  
Someday soon…"

Once again, there was a small storm of applause. Rinoa looked up. Most of the audience was clapping and smiling. They had enjoyed the song.

"They like it!" Selphie whispered in delight, an infectious grin threatening to split her face.

Rinoa smiled back.

_Music,_ she thought, _is really wonderful._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that concludes our tour of the classrooms. You may make your way to the cafeteria for dinner or return to your dormitories. Meet at the Entrance Hall at 7 o'clock, where we shall gather in one of the Performance Halls for the Headmaster's Address. Dismissed!" Instructor Xu called.

The students began to leave the hallway in small groups.

"That was amazing!" Selphie exclaimed. Rinoa nodded in agreement. They had just finished a tour of Balamb Garden, which was as big as a palace. Best of all were the classrooms where they were currently located at. They could see older students having lessons through a rectangular window in every door, and if one listened carefully enough, some of the music could be heard from inside the classrooms. They were, as Selphie said, amazing.

"What are you going to do now, Rinoa? Dinner?" Selphie asked. Rinoa shook her head.

"I'm going to do a little more spying first, if you don't mind. I haven't seen any piano classes yet."

"Oh, go ahead! I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria! Later!" Selphie called, waving she ran off after the rest of the students.

Rinoa smiled. Selphie was so friendly. If it weren't for her, she probably would not feel so comfortable here in Balamb. It was nice to have friends. She watched fondly as Selphie stumbled, squashing Zell as she fell.

Laughing, she walked down the now empty hallway. She could hear a jumbled mass of sounds as they came from different rooms. Each room produced the sound of only one type of instrument, which was the main difference between them and the practice rooms. Guitar, trumpet, glockenspiel, timpani… Aha! The sound of a piano! Rinoa hurried to the room.

Unfortunately, the window of this room was blocked. Several random chords and notes were played, as a low murmur of a human voice came through the slit in the door. _Probably a teacher explaining to a student, Rinoa thought._

Apart from her voice box, the piano was the first instrument she had learnt to use. Her mother, Julia, dearly loved music and had made it a part of Rinoa's life for as long as she could remember. Before she married General Fury Caraway, Julia lived by playing the piano at a bar. Now, as the wife of a rich and powerful man, she was no longer required to work for a living, but she never stopped loving music, and Rinoa had inherited that love.

Hearing nothing more from the room, Rinoa turned to go, when a rather frustrated voice burst through the door.

"If you think you're so good, show me!"

She blinked. There was the abrupt scraping of a chair, then the music began.

Chopin's Fantaisie Impromptu in C sharp minor. The first opening notes, the octave. The light semiquavers. Beginning in allegro agitato, the pianist was swift but accurate, managing the cross-rhythms perfectly. The rubato was beautifully natural throughout. Strong and powerful, it continued on the grand movement, flowing warmly as it slid into the softer part.

D flat major. Moderato cantabile_._ Gentle, but clear. The light touch, the soft notes…  
Then a repeat of the first part, moving quickly, swiftly, but strongly and firmly, gaining warm heaviness and rising in volume, the crescendo, until…

Slowly, it grew quieter and more mysterious. Semiquaver notes blending beautfully together, softly… softly… the gentle melody fading away… the final note hanging in the air…

A shout broke through it.

"All right so you may have skill, but you… with an attitude like this… I just… You'll… ARGH!!!"

The door clicked. Rinoa fled, running as fast as she could until she reached the elevator. Listening to a lesson was probably not a crime, but she knew instinctively that an angry instructor would not be thrilled to see someone eavesdropping on his quarrel with his student.

And Rinoa could not understand why the instructor was so frustrated. It was so magnificent, so grand, so… perfect.

_Balamb Garden, thank you for accepting me as a student.  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual, my beginnings are all crappy. =_=

Originally, I was going to make this chapter longer, but it's already much longer than my usual works.

Did you like it? Share your thoughts! Because if no one enjoys music the way I do, or if I'm hopeless at conveying music through words, then I might as well not continue. ^^;

Cheers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 November, 2008  
Friday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fantaisie-Impromptu in C# minor, Opus posthumous 66 --- Frédéric Chopin  
That Thing You Do --- The Wonders  
We're Gonna Find It --- By Selphie Tilmitt. Nah, belongs to Mattel Entertainment's Musical "Barbie and the Diamond Castle".

…Don't give me that look. My younger sister is at the 'watch Barbie movies' age, and the songs of the musicals aren't bad, really.

…And my friend says I should add this in fine print: This fic is a Squall/Rinoa fic.

DIVIDERS ARE HATE.


	2. Chapter II: The Ghostly Piano

**Music**

**Summary – **(AU) Rinoa has always loved music. To her, it is something to enjoy. But when she enters the prestigious music school known as Balamb Garden, she meets someone who feels the exact opposite; to him, music is but an occupation.

**Author's Notes** – Thank you for the positive comments! There'll be a lot of weirdness due to my tendencies of making this a musical, as well as including songs of different languages… but I'll try my best to keep it readable. ^^;

**Disclaimer –**Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix. I also do not own the songs I use in this chapter, and the credits for them are below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter II – The Ghostly Piano  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood there. A brown haired man, with a slightly protruding tummy and a high forehead. Round glasses revealed a pair of fatherly eyes, and his expression was dignified, yet kind and friendly. Dressed in a red vest, white shirt and grey tie, he looked every inch the musician he had once been.

"Good evening to you all. I am Cid Kramer, the Headmaster of Balamb Garden, and I warmly welcome each and every one of you here.

"Balamb Garden is a school where people share the same love for music. This love and passion is the sunlight that has nurtured our past students, allowing them to bloom beautifully in this garden and soar on the wings of song. Here, we believe that as long as you have the passion and put in the effort, you will succeed and achieve the greatest heights of musical glory."

He paused, and swept his eyes around the hall slowly, his glance lingering on every student. If it had been anyone else saying it, it would have sounded cheesy, but his inspiring voice and prideful expression gave the words a spirit that went straight to the students' hearts. Without knowing why, the students were drawn to his every word.

"Each one of you has been accepted as a first year student. I hope you will have a good time here, learning music, enjoying music, and loving music, the way your seniors did, and still do. Because from now on, you are a proud member of Balamb Garden. A SeeD."

With regal eyes and a kingly smile, Headmaster Cid ended his speech.

"Work hard, and you shall not fall. Enjoy yourselves."

The hall erupted in cheers and claps. Rinoa felt her breath catch in her throat, and tears were forming in her eyes. His words, his face, his voice as he spoke those words of encouragement… Rinoa made a promise to herself, that when she graduated, she would make Headmaster Cid proud of her.

One of the staff members came up on stage.

"And now, everyone, the second and third year SeeDs have prepared a couple of performances for you! Sit back, relax, and immerse yourselves in music!"

And there was more cheering. The first item came on, a couple of third year vocalists and dancers. They were, without a doubt, excellent performers. Each dance step was flawlessly executed, each note was pitch-perfect, each student coordinated excellently with the rest, and by the time they finished, the first year students were wild with excitement.

Seeing such skill, and knowing that they were only two or three years older, Rinoa felt enthusiasm and joy bubbling up within her. She was not the only one who was dreaming of achieving something like that in the near future, and as the second group came on, most of the students were dreaming of themselves on stage.

This group was a choir, singing a capella. Though quite a few members of the audience grumbled, not knowing how to appreciate the genre, Rinoa was enchanted. She loved classical music, as well as the modern songs, and the group of second year singers was pretty good. Once again, she felt a shiver down her spine at the level of excellence and the wide variety of genres in Balamb Garden.

Selphie seemed to like the choir as well, cheering as they ended on a perfect chord. Grabbing Rinoa by the hand, she pointed at the mezzo-soprano soloist.

"She's good, really good!"

Rinoa laughed, pulling her back onto the seat.

"Calm down. If you want them to continue performing, you have to keep quiet," she said with a grin. It never ceased to amaze her how people claimed to love music, yet cheered so loudly at concerts that all the music was drowned out.

A few other groups performed. Some were not as good or as experienced as the others, but on the whole, Rinoa enjoyed herself very much. Finally, they were at the end of the short concert.

"Our last group to perform is a group of SeeDs from our second-year batch. Please bring your hands together to welcome the band 'K.N.I.G.H.T.S'!"

The lights went out, darkening the hall. Rinoa felt Selphie grip her hand tightly. A blue backlight came on, showing the silhouette of a single person on the stage. Ride cymbals.

Then the spotlights came on. The electric guitar and bass came crashing in. The band members were scattered artistically around the stage, but it was the lead singer in the center that caught the attention.

Tall, good-looking, radiating confidence and charisma, he smirked at the audience. Moving fluidly with strength and grace behind every movement, he danced. The senior SeeDs that had just completed their own pieces broke out in cheers as he grabbed the microphone.

Then he sang. Powerfully, wonderfully, alluringly.

_"__Looking at the wounds after our fight, you say  
'Break it off with her'_

'I understand', the girls say  
But they just act grown up  
Treat you like a rebellious teenager

Can't you just cut it out?

Hold me, hold me, hold me, senorita  
Tight, tight, tight, don't let me go  
Don't try to be cool, just come and stay by my side  
Hold me, hold me, hold me Senorita  
Tight, tight, tight, don't let me go  
Your lips make me crazy

When you compare me to your last guys  
You sigh and smile

'_I understand', the guys say  
Don't they actually want to say  
They don't believe you_

I'll make it easy for you now__

_Cry, cry, cry, senorita  
In my, my, my heart forever  
Don't try and cope on your own, come and stay by my side  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, Senorita  
In my, my, my heart forever  
I bet you'll be making me crazy  
in my dreams again tonight_

Hold me, hold me, hold me, senorita  
Tight, tight, tight, don't let me go  
Don't try to be cool, just come and stay by my side  
Hold me, hold me, hold me Senorita  
Tight, tight, tight, don't let me go  
Your lips make me crazy…"

Suddenly, the song had come to an end. They played the last remaining bars, they danced the last few movements, and it was all over. They had been so engrossed in the performance, it came as a surprise to have it end.

There was only one word to describe this. Amazing. Every single person in the hall stood up, screaming and applauding excitedly. None of them could even discuss with each other how and why it had been good, because everything had been good.

Rinoa could still feel her chest thumping with the power and strength behind the song. This band was, without a doubt, the best she had ever seen in a long time. Her hands were red from clapping so hard, but still she would not sit down. The members of K.N.I.G.H.T.S stood on stage, waving and bowing. The lead singer grinned and blew a kiss, and the girls started another stream of shrieks. Even the male students were awed, and most of them either applauded hard or stood with their mouth open.

Only after the students left the stage, and Instructor Xu came on, did Rinoa collapse into her seat, feeling abruptly tired after the rush of adrenaline. Selphie did the same beside her, taking in deep breaths.

"Was that… awesome, or what?" she muttered. Rinoa grinned.

"Awesome," she agreed. Instructor Xu had to wait several minutes for the students to settle down, and even then, most of them were still talking excitedly about the wonderful second year they had just heard.

"One day, you will achieve the same level as these guys, and your juniors will be looking up to you the way you are looking up to them. Your lessons begin tomorrow. Timetables are located in your rooms, as are a few sets of the SeeD uniforms. Good luck to you all, and good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe he's only a second year! None of the other third year performers came close to that level!" Selphie said, sipping her milk contentedly.

"Not every senior performed tonight, after all. Maybe the most amazing third year students didn't appear tonight," Rinoa said, scanning through her timetable. If it meant that she could improve her music so much, she couldn't wait for lessons. Though there was a tiny part of her that felt a little unhappy for some reason, and she didn't know what it was.

"Maybe. He was really… stunning, wasn't he?" Selphie said. "Though he's not really my type, he was seriously kind of sexy."

"Selphie!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Well, it's true! Did you see the way he danced? The chorus part, that was just so… I mean, how he moved his hips! Those senior girls were practically squealing their heads off every time he did that move!" Selphie got up from her perch on her bed and demonstrated.

Rinoa laughed. "Selphie, we're not here to oogle guys. We're here to learn music."

"Well, yes, but there's no rule against finding a nice boyfriend to be your accompanist, is there?" Selphie said, her eyes twinkling. "Don't tell me you haven't dated before!"

Rinoa looked away.

"…Whoa. You haven't?"

"I… well, I just… never really had a chance," she mumbled. It didn't matter, really. She wasn't _that_ interested in boys. "I've been home schooled since I was young, and never really had a chance to get to know them properly, so…"

The truth was, most of her friends had been daughters of men that General Caraway worked with. Her father didn't really approve of her making friends with other boys. At first, she had resented the action, arguing that she should have the freedom to make her own friends. But, after all, it wasn't as if people were jumping at the chance to get to know her. And the girls she had been introduced to were nice. Most of them learnt music, too.

Sometimes, Rinoa felt that she was very much lacking in social skills, due to her inexperience. But she seemed to have no problems with Selphie, and no one had thrown a paper aeroplane at her yet.

_"Be yourself. And that is all you need to do. People love someone honest, open and caring."_ Julia often said that. And it was enough for Rinoa.

"It's not sacrilege, Selphie. And I do have friends of the male variety." Brothers of her female friends, who were already attached.

"If you put it that way," Selphie said. "Don't you ever get an urge to want to perform with a certain guy? To have someone serenade you with music? To sing together with him in perfect harmony?"

Rinoa laughed. "Maybe someday. I've never sang with a guy before. Only with my mother, and you, and a few other girls."

"Your mother? Is she a singer too?"

Rinoa spent the next ten minutes talking. More than anyone else in the world, she loved her mother. Her music was always so lovely, and as she spoke of little anecdotes, she saw Selphie smile. She knew then that the other girl understood her feelings, and probably felt the same for her own mother.

"It's getting late now. Let's go to bed, so we can be up bright and early for class tomorrow," Rinoa said. She got up and washed her glass of milk, then climbed into bed. Sliding under the soft covers, she gave a happy sigh and reached for the light switch beside her bed.

Seeing Selphie sitting standing awkwardly near her own bed, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I… well… Do you mind sleeping with the light on?" Selphie said in a rush. "I'm… I'm going to read a little before I sleep."

"You're acting a little strangely, Selphie. Are you afraid of the dark or something?" Rinoa joked. Selphie lowered her head and did not reply.

"…Oh."

"You can laugh at me, but please, don't put out the lights," Selphie mumbled. Rinoa tumbled out of her bed and went to her new friend. Cautiously, she put one arm around her.

"Selphie, everyone has something they're not very fond of. I'm sorry for joking, and I'll promise I won't laugh," she said. "I don't mind sleeping with the light on."

"You… don't?"

"It might take me longer to drop off to sleep, but no, I don't mind. So don't worry, and get into bed, all right?"

Selphie smiled. She hugged Rinoa. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Rinoa patted her affectionately on the back. "It is I who must thank you." _Thank you for being my friend._

"Rinoa?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad we're roommates here in Balamb."

"So am I."

They stared at each other, and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rinoa turned over and sighed. She glanced at her nightstand, where a small white dog was holding a clock. It read 2 AM.

She sighed again. Selphie was fast asleep, but she still felt wide awake. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense light from behind her eyelids, and she wasn't exhausted enough to fall into a deep sleep.

"This is stupid," she muttered, sitting up in bed. Maybe she should go for a quick run around the school before she returned. Part of her wanted to switch off the light; after all, Selphie was already asleep. But the other part of her was worried that she might wake up suddenly, and she'd be terrified at the darkness. The pale glows of table lamps don't work on Selphie, so she regretfully decided that the light must stay on.

Rinoa put on a grey dressing gown from her wardrobe over her loose shirt and trousers. Tiptoeing carefully, she grabbed her student ID card and left the room. Silence filled the hallway, for there was no one about at the current hour. Only a few dim lights were left on. It was still and quiet, peaceful and calm. Rinoa broke into a steady jog, remembering how she used to run around the garden at night when she was young.

Reaching the open corridor outside the dormitories, she slipped out of the side into the grassy area. The night air was clean and fresh, and a soft breeze rustled the leaves of surrounding bushes. Her feet padded quietly on the soft grass, as she gazed upwards at the beautiful night sky. Most of the lights in Balamb Garden were switched off at night, so thousands of stars were always visible at dusk.

Rinoa stood still, taking in deep breaths. The wind carressed her cheek. The grass rustled gently. An owl hooted. Several insects chirped. To her, this was a kind of music too. Many musicians of the modern world could not appreciate the beauty of nature's sounds, but Julia had often taken Rinoa out sneakily at night.

"I used to live in the countryside. And it was beautiful, Rinoa," she had said once.

"As beautiful as you, Mother?"

Julia laughed and kissed her. They would sit and listen, stargazing for a while. Then they would go indoors to the piano, where Julia would play.

Rinoa closed her eyes. Once again, she became conscious of the sounds around her. The wind, the plants, the nocturnal birds, the insects, the piano…

The piano? Rinoa opened her eyes. Carried on the wind was the sound of a piano. Softly played, but tense. As she stood still and listened, it gradually become louder. Louder. Tenser. Stronger. Accented octave notes, moving together, slowing down slightly…

Then it struck. Dark, mysterious sounding notes. Running swifly but softly, as the main melody came in. The arpeggios continued, the melody notes becoming even stronger. Potent, filled with meaning, and starting to crescendo.

Rinoa ran towards the sound of the music. Her flat slippers barely made any sound on the grass, and as she approached the wing holding the practice rooms, she saw an open window.

It was a powerful performance. The notes ran faster, moving much more quickly than Rinoa knew was possible. Delicately, but strongly, sending a chill down her spine.

She stared through the window. It was dark. Very little moonlight shone in, illuminating the grand piano, which was open. A wave of notes, flowing smoothly and beautifully.

Rinoa could see no one sitting at the piano.

Then the swift notes again, this time running across the higher notes, while the bass notes supported them strongly, building up, getting louder, heading towards the climax… Stronger, heavier, tenser… Then…

She gasped.

Loud, strong, random notes, crashing down. They echoed through the room loudly, eerily, strikingly.

A slight blur of movement in the partially dark room. The moonlight was suddenly reflected by a white scar.

Rinoa screamed. She ran.

Her feet pounded hard on the grass, sounding much louder than it did when she first came. She dashed back to the open corridor, the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls, ringing in her ears. The peaceful and silent hallway suddenly seemed sinister and frightening, and each breath she took seemed unnaturally loud.

She did not stop until she reached her room. Slashing her ID card through the card reader, she wrenched the door open and dashed in. Slamming it behind her, she pressed her back against the mahogany door and slid downwards slowly.

That was an astounding performance. It was wonderful, but creepy. Dark, strong, swift…

Was it a ghost? Or was it just the moonlight playing tricks on her eyes? All Rinoa knew was that she was _not _going back to the music room at night again.

"There's no such things as ghosts," she muttered to herself. Trembling with fear and exhaustion, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

And she understood why Selphie preferred to have light. It was a long time before her heart calmed down enough for her to slip into dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time to wake up! Time to wake up time to wake up time to wake up time to wake up…"

"I'm up I'm up I'm up!" Rinoa yelped, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and glared at Selphie, who was bouncing on her feet.

_Wish I had gotten enough sleep. Then maybe I'd be energetic too._

"Come on, Rinoa, classes are going to start soon! You have to change!" Selphie insisted. Twirling around, she raised her arms. "Look, the SeeD uniform! Isn't it amazing? We're going to begin lessons today!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes," Rinoa said, smiling at her enthusiasm. Leaping out of bed, she took down her new uniform from its hanger inside the cupboard and disappeared into the bathroom. As she changed, she could hear Selphie dancing impatiently outside.

"I have second Specialisation first, a group session. Trumpet. And you?"

Rinoa buttoned up the shirt. "Second specialisation, solo session, piano," she recited. Brushing down her skirt neatly, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, drank a glass of water from the tap, then ran out.

"All right then. I'll see you later in Vocals!" Selphie took up a black case that presumably contained her trumpet. Waving, she ran out of the room. Rinoa picked up her student ID card, then followed.

When she reached her small classroom, the instructor had not yet arrived. Sitting down at one of the two upright pianos inside, she played a single C. Then a C minor chord. And she remembered the ghostly piano performance from yesterday.

_I must have been dreaming,_ she thought. She had never heard that piano piece before. Maybe she could still remember parts of it, write it down, play a bit… Idly, she played the bell-like tolls at the beginning of the piece. She was not excellent at playing by ear, but she could manage the main melody. A dotted minim on C, crochet on D, dotted minim on C again…

Playing simple chords on the left hand, she played as much as she could remember, when her instructor came in.

Slim, small, black haired, she smiled at Rinoa.

"Miss Rinoa Caraway-Heartilly, isn't it? I am Michelle Ryans."

"Good morning, Miss Ryans," Rinoa greeted politely.

"That was the Rachmaninoff, wasn't it?"

"The… sorry?" Rinoa asked, blinking.

"What you were playing before I came in," Instructor Ryans said. "It's not a very easy piece."

"… It's an existing piece?" Rinoa asked, astonished. "I mean, I've never actually heard it anywhere before, until… last night, in a dream."

Instructor Ryans cocked her head. "No two pieces of music are ever exactly the same. Unless you've heard it elsewhere before, and your mind brought it up, you could not have dreamt of the Rachmaninoff."

_So… that means… That wasn't a dream?!_

"Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No.2 in C minor, Op. 18. A lovely piece, quite famous. You could have heard it over the radio, or on television…"

"Never. Last night was the first time I've ever listened to it," Rinoa insisted. Instructor Ryans smiled.

"Very well, if you say so. Now, shall we begin? I'd like to hear something of your usual standard."

Rinoa sighed. This instructor probably thought she was like a little child. Placing her fingers on the piano again, she started on the famous Fur Elise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I believe in ghosts?" Selphie repeated, puzzled.

"Well, it often seems that, you know… People who are afraid of the dark fear it because of spiritual beings that might be hanging about…" Rinoa trailed off apprehensively, hoping she hadn't offended Selphie.

"Mm, not really," Selphie hesitated slightly, chewing on the end of her pen. She was trying to complete her theory homework. "Ghosts actually sound rather interesting to me. I'm more afraid of, well… Darkness in general. I just get a tight feeling in my chest, my mind blanks out, and I start sweating. I can't really explain it…"

"It's all right," Rinoa said quickly.

"Why? Did you see a ghostly apparition somewhere?" Selphie asked, looking inquisitive.

Rinoa explained what had happened the previous night. Selphie was enchanted.

"A very talented ghost who plays the piano. If I didn't have this night problem, I'd search for him with you tonight," she declared.

"Hold on, who said anything about searching for him?" Rinoa objected.

"It's clear that you've been thinking about it, Rinoa," Selphie said. "Did you even learn anything today?"

"Of course not," Rinoa replied. "Today was mostly 'Let me introduce myself' and 'Show me what you can do' and 'These are my course objectives' and 'Rules and regulations for my class'. What can you learn from that?"

Both girls giggled.

"It'll get better, the seniors say," Selphie said. "Then we'd be able to improve our music. Did I mention that I hate theory?"

"I don't like it much either," Rinoa agreed. "But it's necessary."

"Maybe some of it. But who wants to know the difference between diminuendo and decrescendo? Just 'getting softer' is enough, really."

Rinoa smiled. "True. As long as you're having fun, none of that matters."

Selphie gave her a strange look, then shrugged. Closing her book, she slid it onto her trumpet case.

"Let's go to bed. An early night is important to keep a good voice," she said cheerily. Rinoa nodded. The girls cleaned up their work, then jumped into bed.

"Good night, Rinoa!"

"Good night, Selphie."

"Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Sweet dreams."

"O_kay,_ Selphie. Now go to sleep!"

There was no reply. Rinoa raised her head slightly. The brown haired girl was already asleep.

"That was fast," she muttered, falling back upon the bed.

The first day had been fun. Talking to the instructors in the solo sessions, hearing the others perform in the group sessions… Music throughout the whole day. It was like a dream come true. There was nothing she liked better than to have fun with music everyday.

Still, the ghostly Rachmaninoff was weighing on her mind. Rinoa had berated herself guiltily for running off so cowardly the previous night. She was convinced that the pianist was probably human. And her curiousity was bugging her to find out who it was. As well as why he was playing the piano in the middle of the night.

Remembering Selphie's words about searching for him, she made up her mind. Putting her dressing gown over her white nightdress, she took her ID card and exited the room quietly. Seeing a broomstick in the hallway, she hesitated, then grabbed it and made her way to the practice rooms.

Every room was dark and silent. Gripping her broomstick tightly, Rinoa walked around, listening intently for any sound. But there was none. Finally, she reached the room where the Rachmaninoff had come from the previous night. It was empty and still.  
_  
Maybe it's too early for the ghost to come out? It had been past midnight when I came yesterday after all. _Sighing, she sat down in a dark corner and looked out of the closed window at the sky. The stars had just begun to twinkle.

It was peaceful and comfortably quiet. Rinoa leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. The smell of the wood and the feel of music was around her.

Peace. Silence.

F minor chord.

The Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto again. The opening notes. Light, bell-like, tense.

Rinoa's eyes fluttered slowly, and she blinked drowsily. Once again, the beautiful piano concerto was being played, and it echoed around her. The grand piano in front of her was open, and on the piano stool…

The silhouette of a person. Nearly invisible in the dark. The fast moving arpeggios.

It was difficult to believe that this figure was anything but a ghostly apparition. Rinoa reached for her broomstick and grabbed it.

_No running this time,_ she thought. Then she scrambled to her feet.

"Hey you! Are you a ghost?!" she demanded. The playing stopped.

Then the figure stood up. Rinoa flinched. He raised an arm. Rinoa raised her broomstick, ready to strike.

And he flicked the light switch. The glass lamp hanging from the ceiling suddenly flooded the room with orange light, illuminating every corner.

Rinoa winced at the sudden change in light intensity, blinking several times. The person at the light switch was a tall young man with brown hair. He turned to face Rinoa. Blue eyes glared at her.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" he asked. His voice was soft, yet had a rather hard note in it. His expression was blank, and his eyes were cold as he eyed the broomstick towering over her head.

Though he didn't seem like a ghost anymore, Rinoa still felt rather afraid. At the same time, her curiousity was whirring away in her brain, and for some strange, unknown reason, she felt interested in this black clad student.

"Um, I… well… I didn't… What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she blurted out.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I… I heard you playing, so…"

"You could not have heard me from your room. The sound wouldn't travel that far."

Rinoa blinked. _It sounds like he's accusing me of eavesdropping. Or something._

"Actually, I… I heard you playing the Rachmaninoff last night, so I came back to… well… I thought you were a ghost," she confessed. "Are you?"

The young man sighed. He walked over to Rinoa and reached out with one hand. Rinoa instinctively brought the broom in front of her as a shield. He pried it from her hands and smacked her on the head with it.

"Ow!"

"You're not dreaming, and I am human. If that answers your questions, I'd appreciate if you don't come here every night to interrupt me by screaming."

With that, he threw the broom aside and exited the practice room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. A couple of new characters, whose names I don't even mention, but you can guess who they are… right?

Originally, I was going to stop at the ghost part and leave a cliffhanger. Gahahah. ^^:

Tell me if you liked this!

Until next time!

Daidairo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16 November, 2008  
Sunday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hold me Senorita --- Yamashita Tomohisa  
Fur Elise --- Ludwig van Beethoven  
Piano Concerto No. 2, Op. 18 in C minor --- Sergei Rachmaninoff

Here are the original lyrics to Daite Senorita, in Japanese.

_Kenka no kizuato wo nagame anata wa iu  
Aitsu to tsurumu no wa mou yame na to_

Wakatteru tte onna nante  
Otona butte gaki atsukai _  
__Mou yame ni shite kurenai ka ___

_Daite daite daite senorita  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Kazatte kakkou tsukezu ni soba ni oide yo  
Daite daite daite senorita  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo ___

_Mukashi no otoko to ore wo kasanete wa  
Tameiki majiri de waratte miseru ___

_Wakatteru tte otoko nante  
Shinjite nai to iitain darou  
Mou raku ni shite ageru kara ___

_Naite naite naite senorita  
Ore no ore no ore no mune de zutto  
Hitori de gaman shinaide soba ni oide yo  
Nemure nemure nemure senorita  
Ore no ore no ore no mune de zutto  
Konya mo kitto yume no naka jirettai no yo ___

_Daite daite daite senorita  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Kazatte kakkou tsukezu ni soba ni oide yo  
Daite daite daite senorita  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide  
Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo_


	3. Chapter III: Duet

**Music**

**Summary – **(AU) Rinoa has always loved music. To her, it is something to enjoy. But when she enters the prestigious music school known as Balamb Garden, she meets someone who feels the exact opposite; to him, music is but an occupation.

**Author's Notes** – I'm updating rather quickly, aren't I? It's not a usual thing; I have a tendency to procastinate. It's just that I happen to have inspiration this time, so I want to write as much as possible before it disappears. Raised the rating because of mild swearing.

**Disclaimer –**Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix. I also do not own the songs I use in this chapter, and the credits for them are below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter III – Duet  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rinoa…"

"Mmm…?"

"Why are you sleeping with a broom in your bed?"

Rinoa's eyes shot open, and she sat up. Bewildered, she glanced at her hand. It was lying on the duvet, closed over a broomstick.

"So it wasn't a dream," she murmured.

"What wasn't?" Selphie asked, looking amused. Then she giggled. "Were you sleepwalking?"

"I was getting whacked over the head by a Jerk Who is Not a Ghost," Rinoa said, looking decidedly grumpy.

Selphie laughed. "What are you talking about? And make it quick, we have to go for lessons soon."

Rinoa smiled rather sheepishly. "I suppose part of it was my fault. I was a little… nosy. I'll tell you on the way to Dance."

By the time they reached the dance studios, Rinoa had finished complaining about the rudness of the midnight musician. She wasn't very happy about his attitude, but she supposed that it must have been disconcerting to be interrupted by a yelling girl in the middle of the night. Still, it wouldn't have hurt him to be civil. Selphie was, for some reason, very excited.

"He sounds like one of those artistes from the oldern times. You know, the geniuses with an eccentric personality," she said, bending down to touch her toes. All the students in the dance class were dressed in the Balamb Garden Alternate Uniform, which consisted of a loose T-shirt and long track pants, so that they could move about easily and comfortably.

"I don't think he's eccentric," Rinoa said wryly, remembering the cold expression she had seen. "Just arrogant. And anti-social."

"Which non-eccentric person would get up to play the piano in the middle of the night?"

Rinoa opened her mouth, then closed it. She suddenly realised that the Jerk Who is Not a Ghost had not answered when she asked the exact same question the previous night. Maybe Selphie was right; he _was_ eccentric.

"Okay, everybody! Grab a partner of the opposite gender and gather! Today we're going to learn the movements of a Spanish number. Line up in two rows with your partner. Quickly!" the instructor called. She was a brunette in her forties, yet her body was slim and supple as a young girl's. Dressed in a shirt and pants similar to the students, she clapped her hands impatiently.

Selphie bounced into the gathered group of students and soon came out with Zell Dincht. Rinoa turned to the boy nearest to her, thought for a while, remembered that his name was Alan, but before she could invite him to work with her, she felt someone tugging at her hand.

Turning, she saw a pair of pretty blue eyes and a charming smile.

"My dear Rinoa, please allow me the honour of having you for my dance partner," he beseeched.

"You're… Irvine Kinneas, right? _The Lady-Killer,_ Rinoa thought. "I'm warning you though, I'm not very good at dancing, and I'm not interested in flirting."

Irvine laughed. "Fair enough. Your mind's all on music then? You sang really well on Orientation Day."

Rinoa nodded bashfully. "Thank you. It was Selphie's composition."

"Selphie, huh…" Irvine murmured, turning his glance towards the auburn-haired girl, who was bouncing up and down with Zell beside her. Rinoa stared at him questioningly. His eyes, usually full of humour, was suddenly melancholic and filled with longing.

Before Rinoa could ask any questions, Instructor Jacquetta started a series of movements, and Rinoa had to pay attention.

Irvine was a good partner. His feet were light and agile, his muscles quick and strong, and he somehow managed to learn every single movement easily. As with most of the other musicians, his sense of rhythm was good. Throughout the entire lesson, he was very considerate of Rinoa, and helped her as much as she needed it.

And she needed it. Rinoa had never attended a single dance lesson in her entire life, and this number was not simple. Thankfully, Irvine dodged fast, or she would have stepped on his feet quite a few times already. With a sinking heart, she realised that Irvine would probably be better off working with someone of his level, and was probably regretting his choice right now.

"I'm sorry I'm such a clod," she apologised.

"Aw, don't worry about it, sweetheart. Everyone starts out clumping around. Look over there!" Irvine pointed at Zell, who had just tripped over Selphie's leg. She fell, then laughed. Zell rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then helped her up, laughing as well.

"They're really having fun," Rinoa said, giggling.

"Yep. It's just a practice, and it's the first time. You don't have to be perfect. Just learn from your mistakes and you'll do better the next," Irvine said. Rinoa blinked, then smiled.

"Thank you. Originally, I thought you were just an arrogant lady-killer," she admitted. "But you're more than that, aren't you?"

"But of course!" Irvine tossed his head, his ponytail flowing prettily. He must have practiced the movement. "I am nothing short of a genius, to be perfect in the first lesson."

Rinoa poked him in the arm and gave a mock-scowl. "I take that back. You're an airhead."

"You wound me, my lady," Irvine cried out dramatically, one hand over his heart. "I…"

"All right, people, stop chatting and start moving!" Instructor Jacquetta yelled. "Again from the top! Five, six, seven-eight and ONE! Two! Three, four! Turn, step, up-and-down! Hold, two, three, four, JUMP AND REACH! Seven-eight!"

When class ended, Rinoa was perspiring and gasping for breath. She thanked Irvine, who bowed, then glanced backwards before leaving the studio. Rinoa raised an eyebrow, having noticed the look.

It was aimed at Selphie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡°I swear, hotdogs are the most amazing invention in the world," Zell declared, sitting down with a plate. It was piled with about ten hotdogs, much to Rinoa's amazement.

"I don't believe it. I heard the seniors saying that that Mrs Lane is a grouch. She only gives out at most two hotdogs to each student," Selphie said. "How did you get so many?"

Zell scratched his head sheepishly. "I bribed her."

Rinoa laughed. "What with?"

"Photo. I accidently took one with that Seifer in it, so I gave it to her in exchange for these," Zell replied, starting on one of the hotdogs. When Selphie reached out to steal one, he smacked her hand away.

"Who's Seifer?" she asked, pouting. "Why does Mrs Lane want a photo of him?"

"Seifer Almasy. You saw him at Orientation," Zell said. He took another hotdog and began to eat with relish. "The dude with the blond hair? Final performance?"

"Oh, that one! From K.N.I.G.H.T.S, right?" Rinoa recalled.

"Yep. The one with the gay dance."

Rinoa and Selphie burst out with laughter.

"I wouldn't say that out loud, if I were you," remarked a fourth voice. Irvine slipped into the chair beside Rinoa. He grabbed a hotdog and took a bite.

"HEY! That's mine! Who're you anyway?" Zell yelped. "And why shouldn't I say that? He IS gay."

"He also happens to be a very talented second-year student, and unless you want to get into trouble, I'd suggest you keep your opinions to yourself," Irvine advised.

"I'm talented too," Zell said promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"You're not one of the Four Wonders of Balamb Garden, and you don't have hordes of fangirls ready to kill anyone who calls you gay," Irvine retorted. "Seifer was right to call you a rooster head."

Selphie and Rinoa blinked. Then they laughed. Very loudly.

"You don't have to repeat that!" Zell spluttered. "He's a frigging nasty jerk!"

"Temper, temper!" Irvine chided, shaking a finger. "Yes, he's a bit of a bully. Yes, he attacked that poor innocent first-year. Yes, he called you a rooster head in front of nearly everybody in the boys' dormitory. But you can't win him, at least not now, so stop grouching."

Zell subsided, fuming angrily. He grabbed another hotdog.

"That very amazing musician is a bully?" Rinoa repeated. "He didn't come off as a jerk to me."

"He's arrogant," Irvine said simply.

"And you're not?" Selphie challenged. "You were a bit of a showoff on Orientation too, you know."

Irvine chuckled. "Maybe so. Just remember, famous people are never in the wrong. They're only misunderstood."

"How very… cynical," Selphie said, looking rather disturbed.

"Don't worry about it," Irvine said. "Spoilt brats will be spoilt brats. Just don't go around saying so."

Zell scowled. "I don't see why the teachers don't do something about it."

"Oh, they try," Irvine assured him. "But students like rebels, and punishments don't kill. And he _is_ talented. Even if his dances are a little gay."

Zell choked on a hot dog.

"Excuse me," Selphie said, her eyes twinkling. "I think the fangirls call it 'creatively sexy'."

Everyone sitting around turned, wondering why the group of first year students were laughing so hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good. Now try the progression on your own. I'll go around the room and check your fingering. Remember, the pattern is 'down, down, down-up, up-down'."

Rinoa bent over her borrowed guitar and strummed slowly. C, E, A minor, F, D minor…

"Rinoa, it's D minor 7," Irvine corrected her. He gestured, and Rinoa changed her fingering.

"Sorry. I don't seem to be much use at anything apart from singing," she said with a sigh.

"Come on, don't say that. Everyone's struggling," Irvine said. "It's Third Minor class. Most of the students here have probably never touched a guitar before."

"And you?"

"I'm a special case. Genius, remember?" Irvine winked, and Rinoa giggled. She saw several other girls throw her a baleful look, and the giggles subsided.

"Irvine, I'm not the main character of a romance novel. But I'm not going to be very happy if the girls are going to start ostracising me because of you," she said.

"But I take notice of every girl," Irvine said, looking upset. "Did I neglect them by accident?" He gave a swoon-inducing smile and waved to the frowning girls, and immediately, they swooned. For a few seconds, at least. Until Instructor Blaine scolded them.

"You'll probably become very popular," Alan, sitting beside Irvine, said. "Maybe one of the Four Wonders, even."

"What are they?" Rinoa asked. "You mentioned them at lunch too. Something about Seifer Almasy?"

"Since a couple of years ago, Balamb Garden started to have a number of very excellent musicians. Three students and one teacher. Known as the Four Wonders," Irvine explained. "When one of them graduates, another is chosen to take his or her place. Seifer Almasy is one of the current four Wonders."

"Cheesy name, if you ask me," Alan said. "But it's certainly a great honour, and I hear that the teachers are asked to be more lenient on the them."

"Where did you guys get all these information?" Rinoa asked. She came into the school on the same day, yet she had never heard a word about things like that.

"Guys' dormitories, the big space where you get hot water," Irvine replied. "Many of the seniors stand there and talk, and I gather information."

"And I thought girls were considered gossipers," Rinoa teased, laughing. She attempted the chord progression again, successfully this time. "Who are the other three Wonders?"

"Third-year student, Ariel Pisces. The Magnificent Siren, they call her. Mesmerizes males _and_ females when she sings," Irvine described.

"Then there's Instructor Quistis Trepe, who's a prodigy. Entered Balamb at 14, finished her course at 17. People say she's good enough to travel the world, but she stated that she'd rather stay in Balamb Garden, and she's been teaching here ever since," Alan said.

"Instructor Trepe? The one at the Entrance Hall on Orientation Day?" Rinoa said, startled. _No wonder she looked so young! A prodigy… Wow…_

"Yep, that's her all right. Beautiful and talented, so she's got lots of fans. They call themselves the 'Trepies', and keep an online blog about her daily activities," Irvine said. He gave a sigh. "She seems a little too law-abiding for my taste, though…"

"The last one is Squall Leonhart, second-year. Nobody knows much about him," Alan said.

"What they do know is that he is an absolute genius at nearly every instrument he plays, and apparently has ice water running through his veins instead of blood. The girls also try to make an idol out of him, but he doesn't seem to appreciate that," Irvine said. "Bit like Seifer, really. The jerkish personality, I mean."

"I heard that Almasy and Leonhart fought at the end of last year, with knives. Gave each other those cuts on their faces," Alan said.

Rinoa gasped. "Were they trying to kill each other?"

"Seifer Almasy starts the fight, Squall Leonhart ignores him, but doesn't pass up on a challenge, Seifer throws him a knife and attacks… Basically something like that happened, probably," Irvine said. "According to the seniors, at least. But rumours and gossips could be wrong."

Alan shuddered. "I'd never enter a fight with a knife. Imagine if a finger was hurt!"

"You wouldn't be able to play the saxophone again, huh?" Irvine shook his head. "Makes you wonder if those two musicians were thinking about their music when they fought each other."

Rinoa sighed and plucked at the strings of her guitar.

_A musician's hands are meant to make music, not to have knife fights._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rinoa walked down the corridor, looking around. Most of the practice rooms were already occupied. This hour was a free period for her, and she had wanted to get some practice done. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be the only one with that thought.

She finally found an empty room at the one end of the block, and she entered quietly, looking around. It was one of the smallest rooms, with only an upright piano, two violins and two guitars. The piano, right next to the window ledge, was open, and a set of scores was sitting on the rack.

Rinoa picked it up curiously. It was for a duet. The piano accompaniment looked rather boring, though the chords were pleasant.

She sat down on the stool and played the first chord. Sight reading was something she did relatively all right in, and she began to improvise on the notes, mainly by instinct.

"All these… questions keep turning and churning and… What a tongue twister," she muttered. "How about a trill here…"

"Well, if it isn't a first-year kid. Fancy yourself as an arranger?" said a voice, and Rinoa spun around in surprise.

Sitting on the ledge, originally hidden by billowing curtains, was a familiar person. With a diagonal scar on the face that she had barely noticed before.

"Seifer Almasy?" she said, somewhat dumbly.

"Ah, so you know me! I'm touched," he said with a smirk. Wearing the SeeD uniform, with barely any makeup on his face, he looked very different from Orientation Day.

"How did you know I'm a first year?" she asked.

"Because the second and third year students know the rules. No barging into a practice room that someone else has already booked," Seifer said simply, staring at her intently.

"You have to book practice rooms?" she gasped. Grabbing her bag, she stood up quickly. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea anyone was in here…"

"Calm down! I'm not chasing you out," Seifer chuckled. "It's not everyday that I wake up to see a someone pouting like a little girl at the sheet music."

Stung, Rinoa frowned. "I'm not a little girl. And I don't pouting."

"You're pouting now," Seifer said, pointing. Rinoa turned around quickly, her fingers touching her mouth. _Was she pouting?_

She heard Seifer laugh loudly behind her, and flushed.

"At least I don't sleep in a music room after booking it for practice. What a waste!" she said with as much dignity as she could muster. Seifer smirked.

"Wasn't my fault. Song's too boring. Don't you think it's boring?"

"What?"

"That's why you were recomposing it, right? Because the original is so bloody dull!" he said, waving at the sheet music. Rinoa gulped.

"This… this is yours?"

"Yeah."

She gave a snort. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, it's just… After seeing your performance, this doesn't seem like your style," she apologised. _Then again, it was just one performance! What would I know about it? Hyne, I must seem like an arrogant newbie…  
_  
"Nah, you're right. It's not my type," Seifer said. Glaring at the scores with distaste, he explained. "Instructor said I should get used do different genres, so he made me learn this one. Something about a girl with amnesia. Told me to practice. But it's a hell of a boring piece."

"Um, okay. I'd better get going…"

"You made it somewhat more entertaining," Seifer said suddenly. Rinoa glanced at him.

"Pardon?"

"Just now. Your arrangement. Didn't sound bad," Seifer said.

"Oh no," Rinoa said quickly, flushing again. "It's nothing professional, just…"

"Try it again," Seifer ordered. "And sing along."

"But…!"

"Just do it!" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the stool. Rinoa glared at him.

Then he smiled. A nice, genuine smile.

"Show me what you can do," he whispered. Memories of his wonderful performance came back to her, and Rinoa suddenly felt eager to impress.

Her fingers moved over the piano keys, using arpeggios for the introduction.

_"Where is the land I come from_

_Who lives where I was born _

_Why do my memories start with a storm_

_What if I have a family _

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Could there be someone there missing me_

_All these questions keep turning _

_And churning and burning inside me _

_What are these feelings I feel _

_When he's here by my side_

_I need to take these chances _

_Let all my feelings show _

_Can't tell what's waiting _

_Still I need to go _

_I need to know…"  
_  
She slowed down the tempo to skip to the ending. Unexpectedly, suddenly, Seifer started singing from the repeat. Rinoa stumbled a little, but tried to keep up. The chords were basically the same, after all.

_"Life is a sea I'm sailing_

_Riding the winds of time_

_Looking to find the course that is mine…"_

This time, his voice was smoother and sweeter, well suited for the gentle piece as compared to the growl he had used on Orientation Day. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

¡°Do you think you might like me

_How do I look tonight_

_I just want everything to be right_

_All these questions keep turning _

_And churning and burning inside me _

_What are these feelings I feel _

_When she's here by my side…"_

Their voices rose in chorus, harmonizing sweetly.

¡°I need to know these answers

_I need to find my way _

_Seize my tomorrow _

_Learn my yesterday _

_I need to take these chances _

_Let all my feelings show _

_Can't tell what's waiting _

_Still I need to go _

_I need to know…"_

The final acciacature, the perfect E major chord. Rinoa lifted her fingers and took a deep breath.

"That was… wow…" she said. Seifer grinned.

"You've got a nice voice. At least, it's good enough to make a dull song sound interesting," he commented.

"Is that your idea of a compliment?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow. "I prefer 'wow'."

Seifer chuckled.

"What's your name, cutie?"

"Rinoa Heartilly," Rinoa replied, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The Great Seifer Almasy, though you already knew that. Head of the band called K.N.I.G.H.T.S, and bearer of the title 'best student in Balamb Garden'."

"Liar," Rinoa said at once. "I've heard quite a few things about you."

Seifer tightened his hold on her hand and leaned close. "Oh? You researched on me? Are you _that_ interested in me?" he murmured.

Startled, Rinoa snatched her hand away and scooted backwards, kicking the piano stool over in her hurry to escape.

"I… uh… it's not like that," she said, blushing. _He's as bad as Irvine. No, worse._

Seifer smirked again. It seemed to be one of his favourite facial expressions. "Just kidding, Heartilly. See you around."

He grabbed the exercise book and an indigo sling bag from the ground. Placing his hands on the window ledge, he jumped out of the practice room. Landing neatly on both feet outside, he sauntered away, whistling.

Rinoa stared as he disappeared from view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what?" Selphie exclaimed loudly. Rinoa jumped, spilling some of her tea on the table.

"Oh, darn, look what you made me do," she sighed, reaching for some tissue to mop up the mess.

"Rinoa. Did you just say that you sat in a practice room during your free period, singing with the infamous Seifer Almasy?"

"Well, yes, I did. He's not that bad, actually," Rinoa said, continuing to clean up her tea. When Selphie did not reply, she looked up. The other girl was looking appalled.

"I spent_ my_ free period talking to a few of the third years. That boy is trouble, Rinoa."

"Trouble?" Rinoa repeated. "Why?"

"According to Aurora, he's been causing trouble every week since he entered Balamb Garden. Not handing in assignments, skipping classes, going out of Balamb without permission and so on. I mean, a few times might be okay, even advised, but every week?" Selphie shook her head. "And those are just the tip of the iceberg. He has a tendency to resort to insults and even violence against those he dislikes. He's attacked a couple of weaker students before, using them as punching bags. Seriously, Rinoa, he's not someone to make friends with."

Rinoa was stunned. "But he... He really seemed nice," she stammered. When he sang with her that afternoon... That friendly smile... Was it all fake? She could not believe that someone with a smile like that could be bad.

"You wouldn't believe the worst I heard. He took a knife and slashed another student in the face last year," Selphie said.

Rinoa gulped. When did she forget that? "I... heard. Irvine told me during Guitar. Didn't the other student give him a scar too?"

"Yes, but Seifer Almasy was the one who started it. He thought it was a big joke, playing around with that knife. When the other student, Lionheart or something, got cut, he got pretty mad, so he grabbed the knife and slashed right back at Seifer." Selphie shuddered. "You see? He's a violent guy. You really don't want to get too close to him."

Rinoa sat back on her bed, hugging her knees tightly. Then she looked up.

"Selphie, I... When I sang with him, I could tell. He's not a bad guy. I'm not going to judge him because of a few rumours," she said. "He could have had his reasons for it, you know?"

"Well, maybe... But he's a really big bully!" Selphie insisted.

"He's also someone who can smile and sing. I don't believe that anyone who can do that has a bad heart," Rinoa said, smiling. "If I ever see him again, which is unlikely, I'll ask him why he did those things. And if he has a satisfactory reason, that's fine. If not, then I'll promise not to talk to him again. All right?"

Selphie opened her mouth, then shut it with a snap. Then she gave Rinoa a rueful smile.

"You're really nice, Rinoa."

"Thank you. Now let's go to bed."

In truth, Rinoa was more worried than she let on. Was Seifer Almasy really such an evil person? Why did Balamb Garden not deal with him strictly? Her thoughts kept going back to the scar she had seen on Seifer's face, and she wondered about the knife fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very good indeed, Miss Heartilly. Now, just remember, when you sing this song, think of love~!" Instructor Tana said enthusiastically. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Picking up her sheet music, Rinoa bowed to Instructor Tana and exited the room. She loved this new song. It reminded her of Julia and the years they spent together, and some of the times when General Caraway was not too busy to stay with them.

Humming the tune softly, she walked down the staircase and slipped down the corridor, wondering if there would be hotdogs for lunch. Just as she was about to head into the Entrance Hall, she heard someone playing the song.

An accoustic guitar, with the classical right hand technique. A clear sound and sweet notes. The song _'Perhaps Love'_.

_What a coincidence,_ Rinoa thought, delighted. She ran quickly out of the open corridor, heading towards the open window where the music came from.

Someone was holding a guitar, seated on the piano stool. His back was facing the window, but Rinoa did not want to risk being accused of spying, so she sank silently down until she was seated on the grass.

It was beautiful. The song was originally composed for a guitar, and the piano accompaniment Rinoa had been listening to did not do it justice. She sat quietly, listening to the clear notes.

_There seems to be something missing, _she thought. _A little something... Is it just the main melody?_

Unconsciously, she began to hum along, imagining the lyrics.

_Oh love to some is like a cloud_

_To some as strong as steel  
For some a way of living  
For some a way to feel_  
_  
"And some say love is everything  
Some say they don't know_

Perhaps love is like the ocean  
Full of conflict, full of pain..."

_Somewhere along, another voice joined in..._

_"Like a fire when it's cold outside,  
Thunder when it rains  
If I should live forever  
And all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you..."  
_  
Rinoa heaved a sigh. Then she smiled. That last bit was perfect. She still didn't know what exactly had been missing from the first part, but it was present in the last chorus. That was so beautiful, so sweet, so perfect...

"Hey."

She jumped. Looking up, she saw him leaning out of the window, staring at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heheheh. I end with a cliffhanger. Cybercookies to anyone who can guess who the guitarist is.

And because Mayuko insists, I shall add that this is NOT a Seifer/Rinoa fic.

Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18th November, 2008  
Tuesday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Need to Know --- Melissa Lyons  
(I changed some of the lyrics though)

Perhaps Love --- John Denver  
Because the original key is unsuitable for Rinoa to sing comfortably, she was singing in G major. As for why the guitarist is playing it in G, well... It was a practice for instant transposition.

_Perhaps love is like a resting place  
A shelter from the storm  
It exists to give you comfort  
It is there to give you warmth  
And in those days of trouble  
When you are most alone  
The memories of love will bring you home_

Perhaps love is like a window

_Perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer  
It wants to show you more  
And even if you lose yourself  
And don't know what to do  
The memories of love will see you through_

Oh love to some is like a cloud

_To some as strong as steel  
For some a way of living  
For some a way to feel  
And some say love is everything  
Some say they don't know_

Perhaps love is like the ocean  
Full of conflict, full of pain  
Like a fire when it's cold outside,  
Thunder when it rains  
If I should live forever  
And all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you  



	4. Chapter IV: Music is 'Sound' and 'Fun'

Music

**Summary** – (AU) Rinoa has always loved music. To her, it is something to enjoy. But when she enters the prestigious music school known as Balamb Garden, she meets someone who feels the exact opposite; to him, music is but an occupation.

**Author's Notes** – Sorry for the long wait before I update! To all your queries, yes, I have seen and read La Corda D'Oro, though I haven't played the game yet. I have also seen and read Nodame Cantabile. The main difference between this fic and those two series is that they focus on classical music, whereas Music here will cover other styles and genres as well.

**Disclaimer** –Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix. I also do not own the songs I use in this chapter, and the credits for them are below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter IV – Music is 'Sound' and 'Fun'  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She jumped up, taking several hasty steps away.

"Who… what… Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. "It's bad for the heart!"

The young man simply stared at her. With a jolt of recognition, Rinoa realised that this was the Jerk Who Is Not A Ghost. Without the silence and darkness of night, it was easy to see that he was not a figment of her imagination, or a ghostly apparition. Brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin. He was human, all right, though the expressionless face wasn't exactly normal.

And though Rinoa didn't remember seeing it before, in the bright sunlight, she could see a diagonal scar etched clearly across his face.

"Do you have a habit of listening to others play, and interrupting them?" he asked in a rather dry voice. Rinoa blushed.

"Not… exactly…" she said defensively. "It's just… well, I've just learnt Perhaps Love for my Vocal class, and this is the first time I've heard it on guitar. It sounds so much nicer than when I heard it on the piano. I think I… couldn't stop myself from singing along."

He continued to stare at her from the window. Since a student under sunlight was a lot less scarier than a student in the dark, she continued talking.

"I mean, at first, there seemed to be something missing. I guess as I was trying to figure out what that was, through my singing. I hope I didn't disturb you," she added. "Besides, this is a song, so having a voice and lyrics along is better, isn't it?"

He was silent for a while, staring at his accoustic guitar. Then he looked up. "What was missing?"

"Sorry?"

"You said something was missing from my playing," he said. "What do you think it was?"

It should have sounded like he was accusing her of insulting his playing. To Rinoa, it sounded more like a simple question, testing her, seeking her opinion of music. So she closed her eyes and thought of the performance. She remembered her first delight at hearing the beautiful notes, the realisation that something was missing… Then she replied honestly.

"I think you were missing love," she said. "Instructor Tana told me that when I sing this song, I must think of 'love', because that's what this song is all about."

He glared at her then, a frown appearing on his originally statue-like face. Rinoa didn't notice, however, and continued on.

"This isn't really a love song, more like musings on the emotion called love, so of course you don't have to fall on one knee and proclaim your love for the fairest of them all, but well… you were lacking that little bit of warmth that would tell your audience what this feeling is all about. So next time you play, quote Instructor Tana, 'Remember to think of love!'" she ended, smiling.

The other student was definitely glaring at her now. Belatedly, she wondered if she should have said all that, considering the fact that he was probably a lot more experienced that she was. Still, he had asked for her opinion.

"What's with that face?" she said, tilting her head slightly, trying not to show her fear of that scary expression. "You asked for criticism, I gave it! Your playing was really amazing, I enjoyed it very much, but there's always something you can improve on, so don't scowl at me like that. You'll scare people away if you don't smile, you know."

Without another word, he turned and packed his guitar into a bag.

"Are you leaving already? Why not try the song again?" Rinoa asked. This young man had piqued her curiousity. So much skill and talent, such wonderful technique… Though he had enough dynamics and emotions in his playing, those feelings sounded… different, somehow.

"I can see I'm going to get no peace if I stay in this room," he muttered. Pulling the guitar bag over a shoulder, he picked up his bag and opened the door of the practice room.

"Hey, wait!" Rinoa called. She ran down the side of the building and entered the open corridor, just as the student closed the door behind him. "What's your name?"

He ignored her, turning towards the dormitories.

"My name is Rinoa Heartilly. How about yours?"

He continued walking, ignoring her. Rinoa felt like whacking him with a broom. How very unfriendly of him! People should be sociable.

"Oh, come on! Tell me your name!" she insisted, tailing him like a tail follows a dog. He whirled around suddenly, stopping her in her tracks with a deadly glare.

"If it will shut you up, my name is Squall. Now leave me alone!" he said. Then he turned and disappeared down the path of the boys' dormitories.

Rinoa stood, blinking.

Squall. Extraordinary talent. A scar across the face.

He had to be Squall Leonhart, one of the Four Wonders.

Suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable. She would never have said those words to that genius behind the Rachmaninoff, because it was perfect. Neither would she have said them to a skillful second year Wonder, because it wasn't polite, and he probably knew his own mistakes.

The Rachmaninoff and Perhaps Love came from the same musician. For some reason, it didn't seem like that. What was so different about the two pieces of music?

And why was the musician so antisocial?

With a sigh, Rinoa resolved not to go poking around practice rooms again. He probably found her annoying and rude, and she wouldn't blame him. Still, she wished she could hear him playing Perhaps Love properly. She was sure that he could make it sound as good as the Rachmaninoff, and she would give anything to hear a piece of music performed well.

It wasn't until she reached her own room that she remembered that the very end of the song had been performed with warmth. And his was the voice that had accompanied hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rinoa loved her practical lessons. Though they were difficult, and continued to get tougher, she worked diligently, enjoying the long hours she spent practicing. Theory wasn't much fun, however.

"I mean, why must we memorize all those Italian terms?" she said to Selphie as they sat in their room one night. "What's wrong with writing performance directions in English?"

Selphie laughed and agreed. But homework was homework, and still had to be done, so they bent their heads and scribbled hard.

Days passed uneventfully. Small tests were given, food fights were started, and the usual random events of boarding school occurred as they should, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except that one special day, when Zell had his birthday, and was given a dare to sneak a frog into Headmaster Cid's room.

He did so.

And all the year one SeeDs were made to sing "This is the song that never ends" throughout every single lesson for one day. Though, as Irvine said, it was worth the punishment to see Headmaster Cid dash out of his room screaming incoherently because he didn't know what was that squishy lump under his covers, by the end of that day, all the students hated the song and wished they could deprive Zell of his hotdogs.

So March ended, and April began.

"The Summer Concert is given by Balamb Garden every year, to celebrate the coming of fun, laughter, peace and joy," Instructor Xu said at a gathering of First Years. "Tickets will be sold to the public as well, so make sure that your performance is worthy of a SeeD.

"Gather in groups of 4 to 8, or up to 30 for a mass performance. At the end of April, you will show the staff what you have prepared, and they will give advice or suggestions then. Those who fail to perform well by then will be removed from the list, while those who do perform well will get paid after the concert."

Eyes lit up at the mention of money, and Instructor Xu smiled.

"Now, go! Plan, prepare and practice. Remember, the theme is 'Summer'. Your seniors performed well in their first summer; now show them you can do the same!"

As soon as Instructor Xu left, the first years burst out in excited whispers. Selphie leapt onto a table and began shouting instructions. It had become clear to every one by the second week of school that Selphie was a sort of leader, and would likely be voted President of the Garden Committee when reached their third year.

"Instead of breaking up into smaller groups, why don't we ALL work together as a team? 2 heads are better than one; 40 musicians are better than some!" she said excitedly.

"Does that even make sense?" Rinoa said to no one in particular, as Selphie's suggestion was enthusiastically agreed upon.

With extra practices for her classes, and rehearsals for the Summer Concert, Rinoa had no free time to speak of. But it was fun. Tiring, but fun.

The one thing she missed was the peace of the gardens. Without the sounds of nature, she felt very far away from Julia. So one afternoon, at lunch time, she avoided the cafeteria and went instead to the courtyard.

Sitting down under a tree, she leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes, folding her hands on her lap. Then she hummed a few notes and began to sing.

"_Aimo aimo_

_Nedel lushe_

_Noyna millia_

_Endel protea_

_Photo mi_

_We are in a warm ocean  
_

_Lulei luleia _

_The larks dancing in the sky are waves_

_Lulei luleia_

_You are a young and gentle child  
_

_The great, great affection that sleeps in my chest_

_It is slowly waking up from the warmth of your hand_

_We are in a warm ocean  
_

_Aimo aimo_

_Nedel lushe_

_Long ago, everyone in the world was one_

_Come on and step into this warm universe…"_

Some of the lyrics were meaningless, but the sweet melody spoke of the beauty of nature. The warm, gentle, peaceful nature. Like a skylark, Rinoa's voice rose and fell with the breeze. The sun had yet to release strong summer rays; its calm, soft light flitted between the leaves of the tree and touched Rinoa's upturned face gently.

She allowed the last note to fade away, then opened her eyes slowly.

Only to realise that she wasn't alone. Startled, she scuttled away from the tree. A familiar face was staring down at her.

"Squall Leonhart?" she squeaked. He dropped down onto the grass beside her, landing easily on his feet. Then he straightened up.

"What was that song?" he asked.

"What were you doing in a tree?" she asked.

"What was that song?" he repeated.

"It's called 'Eavesdroppers'," Rinoa replied, folding her arms. Squall raised an eyebrow, then tossed her something he had been holding. It fell into Rinoa's lap, and she picked it up wonderingly. It was a dark blue fruit of some sort.

"Elibanas. It's good for the throat, so there are a few trees planted around Garden," he said. "I was picking some when you sat yourself down and began singing."

"I've only heard of it, but I never knew Balamb grew them," Rinoa said, eyeing the prussian blue fruit with interest.

"What was that song?" Squall asked again.

"It's called Aimo. My mother wrote it, to honour Mother Nature," Rinoa explained. She bit her lip. "I miss her."

When Squall didn't say anything, she looked at his face. As usual, it was expressionless. They stared at each other quietly for a while, before he finally spoke.

"Your mother is talented."

Rinoa blinked in surprise, then grinned. "She's wonderful. She taught me to love music. I grew up listening to her sing and play, and when I was young, all I could think of was becoming like her. One day, I hope to be able to perform as well as her, and…"

She stopped suddenly, seeing that an odd, closed expression had appeared on Squall's face. Was he reminded of someone else, perhaps?

"Do you… have someone you admire like that, too?" she asked. He glared at her then.

"No. And it's nothing to do with you," he said. Turning, he strode briskly back towards the school compound.

Rinoa knitted her eyebrows together. How rude!

"Boys. I just don't understand them," she muttered with a sigh. Lifting the Elibanas in her hand, she bit absentmindedly into it.

Then she recoiled.

"Eauuuuurgh!" It was bitter. So terribly bitter. It made bitter gourds taste sweet in comparison.

That stupid, irritating, rude… Okay, she wasn't being fair, but Rinoa still felt like throwing a broom at his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, my dear," Instructor Ryans said with a sympathetic smile.

"B-but… why?" Rinoa gasped.

"It was pleasant, and the notes were more or less accurate, but I'm afraid it's not enough to pass you. Sebastian Andrews' works have very subtle, yet important meanings that you failed to show."

"Do you mean… my playing was emotionless?" Rinoa asked, disappointment written all over her face.

"No, no. You played well, but you don't understand what Andrews was trying to say. As a performer, you must listen to what the composer is telling you, so you can convey that message to your audience. Even if the piece has no words, you cannot simply recompose the song with your own meanings and throw it out in glee."

"But…"

"If all you do is have fun like this, you'll never make an artist. Next time, instead of playing around with the sheet music, try to pay more attention to every detail on the paper. The great composers did not write random words and notes for no reason," Instructor Ryans said firmly. "You may go."

Rinoa exited the room in a daze. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, tears threatening to spill.

All her life, she had played by instinct. Enjoying the music as it came, understanding the composers' words… No, according to Instructor Ryans, she had been guessing their meanings. Was she wrong? Was Julia wrong? Wasn't she supposed to enjoy her music? To close her eyes, open her heart, and listen?

Music was supposed to be fun. That's what Julia always told her. What she always believed in.

_"You'll never make an artist."_

Rinoa walked blindly down the corridors, not knowing where she was going. She felt confused and bewildered, and longed for Julia.

"Rinoa! There you are!"

It was Selphie. Dressed in a bright yellow shirt, matching yellow skirt and red tie, she stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's nearly time for the Summer Concert! You have to get ready qui- Are you crying?!"

"No, it's… I'm fine," Rinoa said, giving her a half smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Selphie pursed her lips. "I'll help you get ready. Come on!"

She dragged Rinoa to their room and helped her into a similar outfit of blue and yellow. Both girls were silent through it all, and when Rinoa was ready, Selphie pulled her down the corridors to the hall where they were to perform. As they moved, Selphie glanced at her.

"Is it something Instructor Ryans said to you? After she called you away in the middle of rehearsal just now?" she asked.

"I… well… We seem to have different opinions on playing, and… I don't know what's right anymore," Rinoa admitted helplessly.

Selphie bit her lip. "Look, we don't have much time, but I'll say this. None of the instructors are perfect. Everyone has their own opinions, and just because you may not agree doesn't mean you're wrong. Music isn't like maths, where you're either wrong or right."

"I know. I know that, but… Selphie, I keep wondering if what I'm doing is right, after all."

"Rinoa, answer this. Do you love music?" Selphie asked.

"Yes, but…"

"When you sing or play, do you feel like nothing else matters?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then that's enough. Follow your heart, and you'll be able to enjoy music as it should be enjoyed. Music is entertainment. You shouldn't be getting upset about it," Selphie said firmly.

"Selphie! Rinoa! We're up next!" Zell yelled. He was dressed in scarlet and orange, looking like a fire rooster of some sort.

"Places, everyone!" Selphie called. Forty first year SeeDs scuttled about backstage. Then the musicians started the overture. The cheerful notes were infectious.

Selphie smiled brightly. "It's the Summer Concert, Rinoa. Have fun. That's what music is all about."

As she ran out onto the stage, Rinoa smiled.

_"What time is it!!"_ Selphie sang.

_"Summertime!"_ the rest of the group yelled. _"It's our vacation!"_

"What time is it!"  
  
Rinoa stepped out with the others, arms flashing, legs moving. This was what she loved. Singing, dancing, with music surrounding her…

_"__What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!"_

Irvine stepped up for his solo, eyes gleaming, hair shining, lips parted in a wide grin.

_"__Finally summer's here  
Good to be chillin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressures out  
Now my girl's what it's all about!"_

Selphie moved beside him, bouncing up and down in excitement.

_"Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not moving away  
Ready for a summer romance~"_

Their voices rose together in perfect harmony.  
_  
"Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!"_

The audience roared their approval as the first years flooded the stage, playing, singing and dancing to their hearts' content. The sound filled the concert hall, echoing delightfully.

_"What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud_

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

What time is it?  
Summertime is finally here  
Let's celebrate  
We wanna hear you loud and clear now  
School's out  
We can sleep as late as we want to  
It's party time  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do

What time is it  
It's summertime  
We're lovin' it  
Come on and say okay now  
What time is it  
It's party time  
Let's go and have  
The time of our lives~!"

She would not ignore Instructor Tana's advice, but she would take it as another lesson. Most importantly, she would believe in herself, her music, and Julia's words.

_"Music is made of 'sound' and 'fun'."_

As applause rose from the crowd in waves, Rinoa lifted her head and smiled gaily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter isn't very good. _ Especially the lack of elaborations and descriptions. I'll come back and redo it when I'm free, but right now, school hates me.

I'll try to allow the story to progress further ^^;;

Oh, and about 'sound' and 'fun', it's a reference to the Chinese word. Or for those La Corda fans, the Japanese kanji as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd March, 2009  
Monday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aimo _--- __Nakajima Megumi  
What time is it --- High School Musical 2_


End file.
